League of Legends Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 May 2014
01:56 to accommodate since you're probably all friends with good teamwork 01:56 atleast that's what the system will think 01:56 which is why pick up premades tend to end in disaster 02:37 will match making ever find true balance 02:37 sorry i couldnt resist 02:39 only after EUW finds true balance in being a decent server 02:42 hello 02:43 hi 02:44 EUbest 02:46 hey 04:20 ah ha, logged on for the day 04:20 anyone on 04:21 :p 04:22 meow meow~ o/ 04:22 :< 04:22 * Ahri-chan cries. 04:35 hm 04:40 hello guys .. 04:42 hi 04:45 Konichiwa 04:56 13/3/9 8/2/13 Xin Zhao Jungle 04:56 smoooth 04:59 Nice 05:10 Before I head off to bed: check this out. 05:10 User:Dragonzzilla/Sandbox 05:10 Is the name too obvious? 05:21 Beta. 05:21 teh 05:22 hm 05:22 back. 05:23 welcome back 05:23 thanks 05:24 http://www.bilibili.tv/video/av1092587/ 05:24 ^good music 05:27 if anyone is interested that is. 05:30 wb matts 05:30 ty 05:36 chat lag? 05:37 Tch 05:37 client crashed in the middle of a game. 05:37 hello Rin 05:37 oh 05:37 that sucks.. 05:37 Hello Felza. 05:37 gl getting back in game 05:37 Shouldn't be problematic. 05:37 eh. 05:37 i was so ahead. 05:37 shouldn't matter. 05:37 was 8/2 or something with zeddles 05:38 ): 05:38 aw 05:38 *8/1/2 05:45 currently working on a blitzcrank rework 05:48 oho 05:51 hmm 05:51 i have the core idea down 05:52 lowering some power here and there 05:56 wb matts 05:56 ty 05:56 * Akali gropes Matt 05:56 :V 05:56 ohey there 05:57 hello azri 05:57 hi 05:58 hm 05:58 this might actually be too strong 05:59 hmmm 04:21 I missed the tourney 04:21 ah 04:21 is that the magic coat of physics 04:21 physical attacks 04:21 anyway I have like 04:21 3 'mons designed to help my other 3 'mons set up 04:21 on that team 04:21 a parahaxer that can encore and memento 04:21 a wish burner 04:21 and a dual screener 04:22 veh : it's the physical light screen 04:22 yeah 04:22 i forgot magic coat is a different thing 04:22 also, 72 base speed 04:22 so 144 with unburden 04:23 teh 04:23 wat r u doin 04:23 hm 04:23 lemme guess 04:23 trick room 04:23 hearthstone 04:23 unburden is the double speed without items 04:23 unburden is the double speed without items 04:23 yes 04:23 hm.. 04:23 you? 04:23 belly drum unburden 04:23 don't you have school or something? 04:23 144 Base speed is high. 04:23 witha sitrus berry 04:23 04:24 teh is a rebel 04:24 But.. Watch out for scarves 04:24 he don't need no school 04:24 it only learns two different physical moves, though... 04:24 I have a final paper to write... 04:24 (return, frustration, play rough) 04:24 lel 04:24 Psyk. 04:24 flamethrower is in the final spot because it shits on a lot of steel types 04:24 Wait for Z. 04:24 Movetutors 04:24 most valuable asset. 04:24 play rough 04:24 lol 04:24 we don't even know if there's going to be a Z 04:25 There had better be. 04:25 Because a region without movetutors 04:25 is crap 04:25 flamethrower shits on steelbird, ferrothorn, scizor (though you can only tank bullet punch with protect up or a burn), and forretress 04:25 X2/Y2 04:25 its biggest counters are things like metagross 04:26 Why metagross ? 04:26 i like metagross 04:26 it can tank a flamethrower and hit back 04:26 Ah. 04:26 it has that much HP 04:26 hm 04:26 it also runs weakness policy 04:26 welp 04:26 time for drug 04:26 If someone runs a focus sash scizor. 04:26 what about a poison jab or sludge wave 04:26 Radar 04:26 nobody ever does that though 04:26 Priority 04:26 radar : most poison pokemons die to return 04:26 you need to outspeed that thing. 04:27 im talking pre unburden 04:27 Well 04:27 setup, radar 04:27 sets up unburden in a turn 04:27 ok 04:27 belly drum -> Sitrus berry 04:27 the most effort i put in pokemon 04:27 drug 04:27 I'm never gonna belly drum if I risk dying 04:27 is a garbodor 04:27 Belly Drum linoone 04:27 with toxic spikes, acid spray, and sludge bomb 04:27 With extreme speed. 04:28 ez scary 04:28 And a salac berry. 04:28 you maxed speed and attack, do you not? 04:28 no 04:28 well 04:28 on slurpuff 04:28 not exactly 04:28 for slurpuff 04:28 no? 04:28 4 HP, 252 attack, 76 special attack, 176 speed 04:29 That said, steel is just amazing defensively. 04:29 which is why I run flamethrower and 76 special attack EVs w_w 04:29 (to oneshoot skarmory, in case you were wondering) 04:30 Oh well. 04:30 I had an opponent. 04:30 steel/flying bird 04:30 who had an Aron once. 04:30 is it that common 04:30 ew 04:30 a steel team 04:30 And i'm like 04:30 against my fairies 04:30 "Whut" 04:30 not even a Lairon 04:30 just an Aron 04:30 FEAR 04:30 was it 04:30 FEAR ? 04:31 what 04:31 fairies are my least favourite type tbh 04:31 the game with the ghost girl? 04:31 And well, Even lairon isn't used. 04:31 Eviolite Lairon can't tank while mega aggron exists. 04:31 I lost already 04:31 blood 04:31 What ? 04:32 sturdy + endeavor + quick attack 04:32 Who ? 04:32 oh the "lower hp more damage" thing 04:32 Veh, that's flail. 04:32 no 04:32 Endeavor brings the target's HP to yours. 04:32 oh 04:33 so it's one half of Sunder 04:33 Psyk. 04:33 i confused Endeavor with Facade once 04:33 THat moveset for who ? 04:33 can you also gib ferrothorn, scizor and forretress tho? 04:33 Mineko 04:33 Yes. 04:34 All 3 have crap defenses. specially atleast. 04:34 the cake? 04:34 kay 04:34 isn't ferrothorn steel/grass 04:34 on aron, blood 04:34 that's FEAR 04:35 Right 04:35 because the day Aron learns quick attack 04:35 http://www.twitch.tv/beyondthesummit 04:35 fnatic vs Next.KZ 04:36 and I lost 04:36 woops, blood 04:36 hrm 04:36 Pipe on Viper 04:36 that's the rattata set 04:36 Psyk. 04:36 with focus sash 04:36 instead of sturdy 04:36 One fight. 04:37 Take Rattata for example. In Diamond and Pearl, when you have a Level 1 Rattata. Make it learn these attacks: 04:37 04:37 Endeavor 04:37 Quick Attack 04:37 04:37 Give the Pokémon the item Focus Sash so it could survive the other Pokémon's first attack. Or, use a Pokémon with sturdy. After the attack, use Endeavor to lower the other Pokémon's HP to 1. Then use Quick Attack to defeat it. 04:38 F.E.A.R. generally stands for: 04:38 04:38 Focus Sash 04:38 Endeavor 04:38 (Quick) Attack 04:38 Rattata (Rattata are not the only Pokémon that can use F.E.A.R; multiple Pokémon can fit this role.) 04:38 04:38 The original term, coined by strategists as humor, was "F***ing Evil Annoying Rodent". 04:38 I checked it already. 04:39 Psyk. 04:39 that's me 04:39 Fight me ~ 04:39 ok 04:39 format ? 04:39 I sent a challenge. 04:44 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/oumonotype-115480701 04:45 Lost to psyk 04:45 simply because i clicked flare blitz instead of brave bird 04:46 eh, I still had two sweepers and a staller alive 04:48 Come back here 04:48 coward >:V 04:48 I need to brain in the fact that you ALWAYS run taunt 04:48 http://replay.pokemonshowdown.com/oumonotype-115482418 04:48 Nope. 04:49 Only a few of my teams have taunt. 04:49 doesntmattercandyswept 04:49 yourcandysweptbyacheaptrick 04:49 mymukwould'veswept 04:49 isnt it a cake 04:49 because no one expects curse / shadow sneak 04:49 i thought everyone expected shadow sneak on muk 04:50 ^ 04:50 praise RNGesus 04:50 My bad then. 04:51 Because i do have quite a bit of success. 04:51 with it. 04:51 so do I with candy 04:51 Though psyk, why switch into gengar. 04:51 And that's a tanky gengar. 04:52 I wanted to try subdisabling it 04:53 oh. 04:54 pity, i wanted to see your famous subdisable gengar that annoys shaw 04:55 Ah well, time to go. 04:55 ah, over so soon 04:55 bye Rin 04:55 take care 04:57 i need to mindbleach the superteam thing 04:58 au revoir 05:48 WANNA PLAY? 06:22 feirund ? 06:23 Something I can help with? 06:23 just wanted to tell you a safety tip 06:23 never wear radioactive pants 06:24 Never heard of such 06:25 it wouldn't be good advice if you had 06:36 I wonder what pokemon I should name after you 06:36 probably a shuppet 06:36 a favor for a favor 06:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkb0OLPucpQ 06:39 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnKnXKFym_s a favor for a favor for a favor 06:43 Teh 06:43 is u here 06:44 sent a PM, will be on later 06:45 Greetings. 06:54 sugared milk 06:54 tasty 07:02 momon! 07:02 wut 07:03 hi 07:03 welp 07:03 nystus linking me porn in steam chat 07:05 k 07:05 also 07:05 mo-monn 07:06 good porn ? 07:07 idk 07:07 kinda closed the tab as soon as I realized the guy jerking off 07:07 some gif 07:07 want me to link? 07:11 i guess that a no 07:14 wargh 07:19 Sup 07:55 FML 08:40 does any1 got a good jungle buid for yasuo 09:23 So 09:23 hai 09:23 notthatanyone'shere 09:32 :o 09:32 neon 09:32 you has star 09:32 Well, of course I do 09:33 Stars deserve stars 09:33 that's why psy doesn't have one 09:35 * Psykolog slaps neon with a herring 09:35 Teh 09:35 pls 09:35 halp 09:35 he hit me with his tuna 09:36 I don't even like mackerel 09:36 * StealthTeh smacks Neon with a trout 09:36 ow 09:36 is it at least a frozen trout 09:36 My poor tilapia 09:38 Also, Teh, can I burn the recall page 09:38 with lots of fire 09:38 You can cleanse it in fire 09:38 That list 09:38 makes me want to stab babies 09:38 .. if you get what I mean 09:38 right in their faces 09:38 oh yeah 09:38 that 09:38 burn it 09:39 Maybe Bryght can make something more 09:39 elegant 09:39 aka easier to update 09:39 because I fucking hate that thing 09:39 arfheparaerjasepraera 09:40 Also, http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/index.php?title=Recall&diff=2058481&oldid=2057087 09:51 hi 09:58 siii 09:58 siiiiiii 09:58 cici 09:59 voi paska 10:00 when does fun things happen 10:00 i wanna see nystus get banned too 10:00 he already got banned for a month 10:00 D: 10:01 iyaaa 10:01 what 10:06 teh 10:06 hmmm 10:06 nevermind 10:06 eh 10:07 octgn doesn't want to fire up for some reaosn 10:07 reason* 10:07 back to pokemon for old psyk 10:07 ashame 10:08 y'could pokemon with me 10:08 Teh, help me 10:08 it's like 10:08 70 degrees out 10:08 ok 10:08 I'm melting 10:08 do a rain dance pls 10:09 I'm meelltttingggg 10:09 said the wicked witch of the west 10:10 is neon asking for a lap dance? 10:10 Teh, pls 10:10 make me wet 10:10 take a shower 10:10 a cold one 10:13 lel 11:15 hi shaw 11:15 hi 11:16 just here to upload braum's new line really 11:16 wasn't playing on playing late night league on exam night 11:31 hello! 2014 05 01